Dawn and Twilight
by gyo mapuri
Summary: The lost child of the Zaoldyecks meets the sole debris of the Ryodan. After seven years, Feitan meets Alluka once again...
1. Diaries:Yue and Viento

DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER IS NOT MY PROPERTY AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

...

...

...

Yue- _Japanese name which means "the moon"_

Viento- _Spanish name which means "the wind"_

...

**CHAPTER ONE**

**..YUE AND VIENTO..**

...

Good night to you, Yue.

I know you are looking at me now. I could clearly see the smile in your silver face. Nah. My smile is even wider than yours. I have some important matters to tell you, but promise me first that it will remain only between the two of us. Well, I know you can't tell it to anybody else because you're a celestial body up high in the sky. I am indeed certain that my most precious secret will never be revealed.

Well, Yue, my name is Feitan. No surname. Just Feitan. I don't know where I came from or who brought me into this world. All I remember is a dark room where a man, whose face I cannot clearly see, feeds me with a bottle of warm creamy liquid (maybe it was milk). Probably, he was my father. Maybe not. I don't care anyway. He kept me inside that total blackness for so long. And when he finally brought me out to see the light, he left me in that pile of dirt with nothing on except my little clothes and a blanket. I could never forget his words: "Feitan, you're a year old now. You must thank me for letting you live that long. Now die." Ah. My mnemonic ability must be so keen and sharp to retain that memory of long ago.

I don't know how I managed to survive. I was left with nothing but my instincts which guided my actions for survival. But that man's prophecy almost came true, you know. Hunger swept through me and I nearly starved to death. All my childhood years, I ate all those dumplings I could lay my hands on. Garbage, rotten plants and animals, even sulfur and gunpowder. Luckily, I lived on. I grew up so slowly that I looked even more youthful than those who are actually chronologically younger than I.

I don't fully understand why I was born only to be kept inside that darkness then be thrown like a thrash. Am I made to suffer? Am I destined to be rejected?

Those early years of my life, my sole purpose was to survive. To live. To eat. To grow stronger.

I grew up in that pile of dirt which nourished me. I faced so many obstacles which I gradually eliminated one by one. Somehow, I enjoyed being alive. I survived on my own and I lived alone. Many have attempted to take my life but I took theirs instead. How I smiled with delight whenever I see the deep crimson blood splattered under my feet. How I wanted to laugh with delight whenever I see people plead for mercy, when I hear then shout as every thread of their existence gets snapped by my frail hands.

Yes, I am small. Four feet and eleven inches in height. Much more like a child. A façade of helplessness and innocence. But when I start to take pleasure in ripping their fingernails, that mask of delicate purity breaks away and reveals my inner self.

I don't regret anything though. Nobody regretted when that man imprisoned me in that suffocating darkness either. Nobody heeded my cry when he threw me into that dumpsite. Nobody felt sorry when I groaned with hunger, when I nearly lost my life with thirst, when those bigger humans made fun of me, when they stoned me, when they took away the food I strived to look for the whole day. Nobody listened. Nobody helped. Nobody.

All those years I struggled for my life. When I had fully grown into a man that I am now, nobody challenged me anymore. Ah, no. Many did. My ability was always underestimated for my small stature. That was a big mistake on their part. And they never lived to correct that wrong impression.

Five years ago, I was recruited to be a part of the Spider. Have you heard anything about it, Yue? I suppose you do. I was the third limb of the organization –this alliance of strong nen-users feared and loathed by many. I thought and felt that my life has reached to its fullest when I was chosen to be one with them. At last, some people accepted me as part of their lives without looking at my painful past. I guess they have experiences similar to what I had, or…ah, I don't know. We don't know each other that closely, but we are willing to die for the sake of the group.

Wah. I think I have fully stated my biography to you. Haha. It's not the real thing, you know. We are facing something difficult right now. Our Danchou was taken away from us, forbidden to see us or even use his nen. All instigated by that chain-user. The Kuruta named Kurapika who wanted to seek revenge on us for wiping his entire tribe. Ah, we had been so stupid for letting him survive that massacre.

Enough! My introduction is too long. Well, I'm a bit hesitant telling this to someone else but I know you can be trusted.

It happened two years ago and I was twenty-six at that time. That dark night when I was walking on the streets looking for something to amuse me, I saw this little child running towards me. His eyes locked into mine with much helplessness and I felt him begging for mercy. I swept his fragile body and carried him into my temporary residence –an abandoned apartment secluded from the rest of the world. Nobody dared to occupy that ghastly place except me, of course. I watched him with much eagerness as he clung to me. He wanted pity, he would find none.

I tied him on a big chair. Startled and confused, he screamed so loudly that I pushed some crumpled paper into his mouth to keep him quiet. I started working on his dainty feet. I thought I would like to pull those pretty toenails off, but I didn't. Those toes needed to bleed first. I scratched my fingers into his ankle. What lovely blood. I pressed into that cut. More and more of that red liquid gushed out of his pale ivory skin. I made another wound, this time on his left arm. So small yet so deep. Tears welled faster down his face. Poor one. I gave him a delighted laugh. I took the paper out of his mouth. He looked much better. I thought he would wail once more just like any of my other victims. I was mistaken. He simply looked into my eyes with his tearful ones. There was no sobbing.

I made a gentle cut in his neck. He did not even move a bit. I was surprised by such lack of reaction displayed by this naïve child. I did not mind that surprise either. The blood flowing down from his slender neck looked so inviting. I leaned forward and enclosed that wound with my mouth, my tongue licking that delicious liquid coming from his body. He never resisted when I tore his clothes to pieces. The rope tying him to that chair went untied by my excited fingers.

I don't know where on earth I got the idea to carry him to my bed. Sexual desire is a joke for me. I never believed that my libido would be aroused by a senseless stimulation. I have lived in total celibacy since I was born and I have always planned never to lose my virginity. But all those thoughts evaporated when I entered into that child. He never complained though as I thrusted myself into him time and again. I saw him close his eyes in total surrender. He had no choice after all. I would certainly have him whether he liked it or not. But he wasn't screaming with agony nor gnashing his teeth. And he wasn't unconscious either. I felt him vibrating so harmoniously with me. Nah. I don't care. He gave me the pleasure I wanted so much. I'd have all of it.

I really thought I'd need to bring him to a hospital after having that contact with me, but he was perfectly okay. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. For the very first time in my life as an adult, I was startled. His hands touched me as he laid his head gently on my lap.

"Nii-san," he spoke so softly. "Please don't leave me."

Something in my chest got struck by his words. I was ultimately stabbed inside by a blow of surprise. All my life I lived in constant hatred and bloodlust. I even wanted to seek revenge to those who have made me suffer. I lived to kill, to destroy, to prove my prowess, to satisfy my need for vengeance. I thought the child would die in anguish. But I was wrong. His faith in me never wavered in spite of the harsh reality of what I did to him.

I cradled him into my arms. "I won't, my child," I answered.

His lips curved into a satisfied smile as he hugged me tighter. For all the crimes I've done, it was the very first time that I felt sorry.

"Do you want to sleep now?" I asked.

He nodded. "How about you?" he asked me back.

"I would like to sleep too," I replied.

He smiled at me again. I smiled back at him.

That night, I found myself humming a lullaby in that dark room with a little thing sleeping so peacefully in my arms. I am sure that my comrades would never suspect that I have lost the bodily purity I once possessed. Knowing me, they would never presume that I could fondle this small creature into a dimension of serenity. Nah. So what?

I do regret for breaking my vow of perpetual virginity but I felt so happy for giving it to a deserving one.

Yue, I know that time will come and I have to part ways with this child, but inside me, I feel so elevated. He made me understand the meaning of my existence.

Goodnight,

Feitan

...

...

I look into that abandoned house once more but I see no sign of him. For these past two years, I searched for him, yet all my efforts proved unsuccessful. How I wanted to break down and cry. Whether I admit it or not, one thing is for sure, I'm missing him. I want to lie down beside him once again, feel his embrace and hear his voice sing me another lullaby. I need his touch, his gentle caress. Do you know that I left my home for him? My mother is surely shrieking in hysteria right now. But I just want to see him. For me, that is all that matters most.

I bet you have never known me, Viento. My name is that of an unimportant child of the Zaoldyeck household. My name is Alluka.

Expected to be a fierce assassin since I was born, I was trained to follow my elder siblings' footsteps and to provide a role model for my younger brother.

I just don't understand why I cried that fateful night when my father left me wandering in the dark streets of York New City. I felt my helplessness, my vulnerability eating my very core. That is the moment when I saw that figure moving in the eerie shadows, those golden eyes looking at me. I cannot fully comprehend why my instincts drove me to run towards him. But I was truly overjoyed when he carried me so tenderly. For a nine-year-old that I was at that time, that helping action means a gesture of kindness. My evil blood tells me to beware, but I did otherwise.

I never felt even a slight pang of regret when I lost my innocence with him. That was the very first time I felt that I could also be a source of pleasure and happiness, not of death alone.

Ah, Viento. I feel you blowing onto my face right now. Are you consoling me? These tears are flowing unceasingly down my face. I need him now. I need to touch his warmth once again. I need to see his face. I need him here beside me. For two years I languished, longing for him, to come back. Am I going to spend a year more waiting for his return?

I turn my heel to walk away from that hollow apartment as my fingers go wiping the stream falling from my eyes. He is gone now. I don't know if he would ever go back to this ghastly place.

But where else should I go? I did not even ask his name! What a pity! I start to weep once more.

Ah! What a shame! I? A Zaoldyeck? Crying so badly for a petty failure to see an anonymous person? What unfortunate plight!

Forcing myself not to cry, my tears flow even more rapidly.

I am now eleven years of age. Two years older since I left my home at Kukuruu Mountain. But thatI know that my mother will get hysterical if I am going to tell her the exact details of that sweet encounter. I'm not telling anybody else about it, except you, Viento.

My mind is beginning to come of age now. My experiences have driven me to open my eyes to the violence of reality. I have seen many people, and killed many of them. They made me broaden my knowledge; widen the scope of my intellect. But I know that those golden eyes will always remain etched in my memory, even in my deathbed. He is the only person to touch something inside of me that even my family never did.

Ah, Viento. I need to touch him now. I need to see him. To feel his arms wrap around me. To feel his palms caress my hair. Ah, how I wished to taste his sweetness once more.

My feet walked and walked till I reached the shade of an oak. I sat down resting my head on its strong, woody support. The song of the birds reminds me much of the sweet melody of his voice humming me to sleep.

Heaving a deep sigh, I close my eyes. I need to rest for now. The moment I regain my consciousness, I will continue my search for him. I don't care if it will take me a thousand years. I don't care if I die looking for him. If ever that thing happens, I will feel satisfied that I never surrendered in my noble purpose of finding him.

Ah, Viento. I feel you blowing gently on my skin. Could you please blow him back to me?

I know, I know. That task is impossible. But I do thank you for staying with me. Come and embrace me tight.

...

...

So there is the first chap. I hope you enjoyed it. & I hope you'll gonna read the other chapters to come. & I hope you'll find time to review my piece. TC always. :-)gyo


	2. Diaries 2:Moon of the Morning

DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

* * *

Yue,

I know you cannot see me now. The sun is blinding you,right? And I do know that you are hiding on the other side of the earth far away. But it doesn't matter at all. I wish to speak to you once more.

Death is coming after me, Yue. The Ryodan is gone and my comrades are no more. Only I survived the havoc which tore the Spider to pieces. I became the sole debris of the organization.

I do accept the fact that I am going to die in the hands of that Kuruta, but I am trying my best to keep myself alive. For some reasons I can't understand, I want to see that child I left in that apartment many years ago. I don't know why I desire to set my eyes upon him, but I do know that I cannot throw myself into the pool of lifelessness without beholding him once again.

Five years of hide and seek. That is how I lived my life during these years of persecution. But my face, my physique, and everything of me remained the same way I was before. I retained all of my former self except for this hair which grew longer as the time passed by. I know he will know me. I know...

Yue, I don't know where or how to begin searching for him till I remembered the building where we shared that fateful night. I walked towards that location. I'm not certain if I'd find him there but it is the only place I know where to meet him. As I stepped forward, I couldn't help but imagine his face i terribly tried to forget..Those wide purple-gray eyes filled with a hint of both innocence and maturity.. his pale ivory skin... Well, many years have passed and he may have grown into a fine young man. How many years was that? Kurapika began slaughtering us for five years..and two years before that.. Ah,seven. That was seven years.

Ah, that was so long ago. So long before I realized my longing to see him..to apologize for the wrong that I have done to him. I know that it could be somewhat humiliating, but I felt the need to say sorry once and for all..He may seek his revenge on me. He may even resort to kill me. But it's okay. I will accept whatever karma he may bring me into. I know very well that I am guilty.

I went closer to that hill where the old building once stood. My eyes were astounded when I saw those walls shine with the luster of fresh paint. It wasn't ruined as I expected it to be. It gave me the hint that somebody owned it now. I wanted to sigh in dismay. But I can go inside if I want to, can't I? I'm a criminal and tresspassing is an ordinary violation I used to commit in my life as a professional assassin. I decided to go.

There was no gate, just the way it used to be. I twisted the knob of the main door open. I don't understand why my heart began to beat so fast when I perceived that aura wrapping everything in its wide radius including me. He is obviously here. His kind of ten tells me that the recent years have shaped him into a strong nen-user.

I looked at the place all over and began to stare at the enormous chandelier of diamonds hanging on the ceiling of the well-furnished living room. I walked so quietly searching for the source of that aura. I went upstairs. My feet carried me into that room where I did the hideous crime to him. I turned the knob so slowly till the door opened to reveal a picture of an elegant bedroom. Everything was changed. Absolutely changed.

The door closed behind me without the movement of my hands. My heart pounded harder than ever in an upbeat rhythm as I beheld a figure standing by the window. There he was, grown-up and much bigger than me. He turned his head to look at me, gazing straight into my eyes.

"Nii-san..." he whispered. Even his voice have changed.

I walked closer to him. "You have grown so well, my child," I said.

Those purple-gray eyes sparkled so beautifully, even more lovely than the diamonds of that chandelier as I saw myself reflected on his irises. A playful breeze blew his long black hair to the right. I was torn when I saw tears falling down his pale ivory skin. I quickly untied the black piece of cloth covering my face and dried his cheeks with it.

"Hush," I said. "Stop crying. Na? Why do you shed tears, my child? Are you angered by my presence?" I gazed at him, thinking about the apology I wanted to tell him so badly. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped me so tightly in a warm embrace. "Don't you ever say that."

I embraced him back, closing my eyes. I never protested when I felt his arms carry me up and lay me down the surface of that soft bed. I felt his weight topple over me.

"My child, I -"

His mouth pressed hungrily onto mine stopping the words I want to tell him. I understood him. It's okay. It's payback time. I heard my clothes rip open as his hands tore them to pieces. My karma. I accepted it... I fully accepted his verdict. I will pay for my crime..

A sigh escaped from my lips as he released me from that kiss and concentrated on my neck. What a nice karma indeed. He went down, down, down. That sigh turned into a moan as he suckled on me. My eyelids closed tighter than ever as I felt that undeniably electrifying sensation rushing through every nerve of my body.

What kind of sentence was it? He did not hurt me at all. I was supposed to suffer. How could he be so forgiving... So generous...

My fingers clutched on his soft, silky hair as he took pleasure tasting me as if I was a special food given to a monster who had been starved for a thousand years. My hands clung to hhis shoulders as his lips captured mine once again. That moment, I fully understood my need to stay alive. Not just to see him.. Not just to say "I'm sorry"... I want to make him happy.. I want to become one with him.. To live for him...for him...

I felt his hand raise me. I bit my lip as I felt him enter me.

Oh, Yue! I have never felt this happy before in my entire life. In him, I have found the freedom to grasp the joy I have never known since I was born. He went inside me again and again... I was fully engulfed by such ecstasy that I begged him not to stop like there's no tomorrow. I know that my death is getting closer but I felt the pleasure of immortality as he thrust into me time and again..

Yue, do you hear me? Hmmm... You are blushing I suppose. I know that I could trust you secrecy with regards to my story. As of now, I cannot see you in the azure heavens outside the clear glass window. But when thw night comes, I'm pretty sure I'd behold your pale face once again. As pale as this smooth skin crawling above my body. Ah, I don't want this moment to end.

I have made my decision. I will not leave him now as I have left him many years ago. I will stay by him till he wishes me to. I will take care of him till my last breath.

Now,Yue, i think it's time to end this conversation. See you.

Feitan

* * *

**When love strikes someone, not even the coldest monsters can escape. **

**When love moves, nobody can resist or stop it from penetrating one's heart. **

**It is involuntarily given, involuntarily felt. **

**That is the magic of this emotion.**

_"Greater than what you can feel  
More than what you ever dreamed  
This is better than your everything"_

_-from One Love by Acel Bisa  
_

HEHEHE...Hope you appreciate it. Please review. And if some beta readers happen to pass by, please proofread me. I'm not very good at grammar, you know. The theme song for this fic is One Love by Acel Bisa.

TC always.

:-)gyo


	3. Diaries 3:Evening Wars

It was late afternoon when I woke up. I touched the side of the bed where my nii-san had slept but nobody was there. My eyes flew open. Where is he? Did he leave me again as he had left me in this very bed seven years ago?

I sat up as the bloodied rays of the setting sun stabbed the glass windows. There was no aura in my room. Drops of tears fell from my eyes. He left me. Did he find me too aggressive? Or am I too gentle?

For sure he was not satisfied. I'm not a very good lover. I remained celibate since I lost my purity with him when I was nine.

My silent cry turned into a sob. How could he be so cruel! I waited for him. Longed to have him back. And when he finally showed up, he flew away again. He was so –

"My child?"

"Nii-san..?" I called. I knew it. He hid his aura like what I was doing.

He sat down on my side. "Why are you crying, my dear?" he asked wiping my tears away. I tried to open my lips to speak, but I just can't. The joy inside me prohibited me to talk. "Na...Hush, my child... Did you dream of something horrible?" he asked again caressing my back.

I threw my arms around him. I found no words to say. He embraced me back.

"Do you want me to sing to you, ne?" he asked.

I nodded.

I felt like flying when I heard that lullaby again...the same one he sang to me that fateful night of long ago. Ah... He is my heaven...my paradise...

I wonder why I developed this liking to him. I don't understand why my heart beats so fast whenever I am with him and why it breaks apart when he disappears from my sight. Even a memory of him makes me forget the essence of being the assassin that I was before. I even forgot to contact my family.

The sweet melody of his voice stopped. "Are you okay now?" he asked cupping my cheeks with his palms. I nodded. He stood up. "Now you have to get up and eat. I prepared some food for you downstairs."

I blinked looking at his lovely face. He never changed except for his hair. He was the same one I have wistfully longed to see and touch through the years. Seven long years... I waited for so long... And now he is here, coming back to my reality.

"Hmm? Why are you looking at me like that?"he asked raising an eyebrow.

I smiled at him. His clothes remained so intact as if it was not torn. I wonder how he mended it so perfectly.

He smiled back at me. "Oh, I know. Well, I took your clothes in the laundry. They are too crumpled to be worn again. Well, my child, it seems like you have never learned to take good care of yourself. Wait for a while and I'll get some new clothes for you." He walked towards the open _aparador _and took some garments. Then he went back to the bed where I was sitting. "Hands up." I obeyed him.

Ah, Viento. Nobody have ever taken care of me like this before. Even my mother never displayed such concern for me.

My family... They must be looking for me. They may even punish me for not establishing any sort of contact with them. But I have proven my prowess as a fighter in the real world. Many obstacles came on my way as I scoured the world to look for my nii-san, and I overcame all of it. I became a Hunter. That was the exact explanation on how I got the chance to claim this building as my own including the thick forest at its back fifty kilometers in diameter. All this because of him.. He is my sole inspiration for staying alive. And if I would ever go home, I will take him there with me...

My nii-san... My brother yet not my brother... I don't know why am I calling him that way. Well, maybe I just got used calling every man older than me like that. I have many brothers, you know, three of them are elder siblings. Like Illumi nii-san, Milluki nii-san, Killua nii-san...

"Now that you have completely worn your clothes, you must follow me downstairs," he said. "Even the strongest fighters need food, you know. Our energy comes from what we digest..."

I smiled in amusement upon hearing him speak to me. Hay... I felt so fortunate for having him beside me. What a foolish creature was I for not trusting him a while ago. Well, if he did really leave me, my hands would be very eager to cut my own head off my neck.

We walked together along the corners of this home till we reached the dining room. I felt like crying as he served me as if I was the most precious thing to exist on this cruel world.

Oh, Viento.. Could you hear my heart beating? It beats for him... only him...

He pulled a chair and sat beside me. "Did you like it, my child?" he asked.

"Oh, I do, nii-san!" I replied.

He just smiled watching me eat my fill. And he was a very good cook. I have never tasted a _adobo_ as delicious as this one.

"Well, my dear, I need to go to the market. You don't have enough food stock in your fridge."

"Ai! I want to go with you, nii-san," I said. Ah, Viento, I don't want to lose sight of him. I feel like I would die without him by my side.

He smiled at me once more. "Alright. But finish that first."

I winked at him. He made me feel so at home.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Good evening, Yue.

I see your crescent face smiling mischievously at the stars of the twilight sky. I bet you are still blushing at the story I have told you a while ago. Da... Blush as you wish. It doesn't matter at all.

I was busy walking with my child in the corners of a noisy public market to buy something for us to cook for dinner. I looked at him and I can't help be astounded. He had grown really big. He became much, much taller than I, approximately five feet nine inches in height. To think that he was much younger than me. I don't care at all. He will always remain a child to me. Someone to be given the love and care that was deprived of me when I was young.

Halt! I sense the aura of the Kuruta in a distance. I looked into his direction. Fiery red eyes met my gaze. He is here to take my life now. How about my dear child? Who would take care of him? I haven't cooked his dinner yet.

My thoughts went stopped as chains went rushing towards me. I closed my eyes releasing my own aura to defend me.

This night could be the end of my existence. And if ever I die now, I hope that my beloved will forgive me for dying without giving him a warning. I hope he will be stronger for the years to come even though I may not stay beside him...

Hey. Where are the chains supposed to attack me?

I opened my eyes. And I saw my child between me and the Kuruta, his arms grasping those ropes of metal with a firm grip. "Who are you?" he asked my supposed-to-be slayer.

"Let me go," the Kuruta commanded.

"I will let you go if you promise me that you won't hurt nii-san," he compromised with a childish look on his face.

"Don't play with me. If you have made an alliance with that Spider, I don't care. Let me finish him," Kurapika said.

"Spider? The Genei Ryodan?" my child asked with uttermost innocence.

"Yes. The Ryodan," my enemy replied glaring at me with his scarlet eyes.

"You are a Spider, nii-san?" my child asked looking at me.

I nodded. I don't need to conceal anything from him.

"Then?" he asked looking back at the Kuruta.

"Then what? Let me finish my business with him now, Illumi."

"I am not Illumi nii-san. I'm Alluka."

I patted my child's shoulder. "My dear, let me talk to him, ne." Their conversation was getting heated. I am the enemy of this red-eyed freak, not my beloved. I faced Kurapika. "I won't surrender even if you torture me. I will fight you to death as my comrades did. But don't you dare hurt this young man beside me. Even if I die, I will rise from my grave to kill you."

The Kuruta looked back at me, trying to calm himself. "I'm not as ruthless as you."

I gave him a laugh. "Really? Then let's get it on," I said. We must end this battle once and for all.

I gazed at my dearest. A pleading look in his eyes told me not to continue the flame of rage I started. But I must fight now. I have given my word. I can take it back if I want to. I am no protagonist to think of the welfare of my name's honor. But for the sake of the Ryodan, I am more than ready to offer my life.

"Nii-san..." I heard his faint whisper.

"Go now, my child. Run away from here. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I won't leave you, nii-san."

My heart was torn to pieces. I needed no explanation for me to realize that he loves me too. But I need to fight just the same. For the glory of the Spider. My hailed Genei Ryodan.

I positioned myself in my usual calm fighting stance, inserting my hands in my pocket like one happy-go-lucky kid as I walked towards my opponent. A passing wind played with the long edges of the usual black attire clinging on my skin.

"Nii-san..." His voice melted me like butter tossed in a heated frying pan.

Kurapika's chains rushed towards me. A careful move yet a lethal one. I managed to evade his attack. My eyes looked for an opening.

I heard the market people shouting with fright. Now it's time for them to get out.

"Nii-san.."

"My child, you really need to go now. This is a personal matter. I don't want you to get involved."

He remained unmoved, still trying to convince me to stop my insanity. Even Kurapika got distracted by his presence. But we fought on. He gave me a jab which sent me flying. But I landed on the ground gracefully as I used to. _Attack me as you like_, I thought. _You'll regret it later._

I was not mistaken. He really attacked and attacked me, sending blood to spill out the corners of my mouth. _Good, Kurapika. Just hit as you want_. Physically, he did hurt me. But I played so smoothly evading his chains. My plan was going so well. My body got bruised and wounded just like my opponent.

I jumped upwards. My turn. _Pain packer_. The nen armor went closed all over my body, but it was too late before I noticed the chain coming from Kurapika's middle finger. _The Jail Chain_.

"Nii-san!" I was shocked at my child's loud scream. But I was even more shocked by the sudden burst of a blinding white nen coming from behind me. Even my enemy tried to save me by pulling me away from that energy of destruction. But he was unsuccessful. I became totally wrapped with that bright glow which stabbed my vision.

_I will die for sure,_ I thought. _How about my child's dinner? Oh, what a stupid creature am I! How could I let myself die now?! My poor child will surely get hungry._

But I was alive. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was inside a round defense barrier. How about my dear child?

"My child? Where are you?" I was getting hysterical. The glass-like hatsu went shattered as I broke it with my fists. Damn the smoke! It only made me even more nervous. Ah! If something happened to my beloved, I'd kill myself I swear!

"Nii-san..?" I heard his faint whisper. My heart was overjoyed when the mist cleared up. I perceived his aura coming close to me. I wanted to touch him so badly. Console him that everything will be alright.

But I saw no innocent purple-gray eyes. Instead, I beheld a pair of glowing ones without irises. I ran to him. His hair went floating in that blinding whiteness. "My child? Are you alright?"

He blinked. "Nii-san." His face returned back to its original form the moment I touched his cheeks. He embraced me so tight.

"Are you hurt, child?" I asked wrapping my arms around him.

"Not at all," he replied burying his face on a side of my neck. I fondled his hair and touched those silken tresses with my lips. "Nii-san?"

"Yes, my child?"

"I ruined the market now. Where are we going to buy the lobster?"

I laughed heartily at such silly question. "Uh... Seems like we need to go to the supermarket."

"I'm hungry now."

"Again? Wow. No wonder you have grown so big." But I do wonder how he maintained to have such gorgeous body while eating large amounts of food.

"Nii-san.."

"Yeah, right."

We walked hand on hand away from the once noisy market. Well, I do say once because not a thing remained of it, not even a little bit of its cornerstones, much more like a place dropped with an atomic bomb.

Our feet took us to a restaurant where we sat down facing each other. The waiter handed us the menu.

"Choose what you like, my child."

He pointed to the lobster one. "Hmm.. I could clearly sense that you are craving for seafoods," I said.

"I really do, nii-san," he affirmed.

A confused look formed on the waiter's face. "Excuse me, sir. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I said looking at the uniformed man.

"Don't get me wrong, but is he really your son or your younger brother?"

I smiled in amusement. "We're not blood related," I replied.

"Oh," he said nodding. "No wonder you look really younger than him. Right." Then he left taking our order.

Well, Yue, I didn't care about that waiter anyway. What I cared about is my child playing the table napkins with his fingers. Ah. Even that simple gesture mesmerized me so much. I haven't fully understood why I am so in love with him. Psychology said that one could not give what he does not possess. I grew up not knowing what love is. I have never experienced any intimate relations other than this one with him.

Ah, Yue. I can't just explain it. But one thing is for sure. I am giving myself fully to him before death takes my life away.

Our order arrived as the rain began to pour outside the clear glass walls of the restaurant.

Hmm..Good night to you, Yue.

Feitan


	4. Disturbances:Surprise News

Gon's eyes widened even more as he heard those hands tap the table with a blow which cracked it's surface. A flash of lightning struck the raining nightsky.

"What?! You saw Alluka?!" Killua said in a voice so loud that all people in that all people in the _carenderia_ looked at their table. A rumble of thunder followed.

Kurapika's fiery red eyes turned blue as he raised his eyebrows innocently. "Yes, I did. He was on the marketplace walking around with that -"

"Ah! Where else did they go?" Those purple-gray eyes gave the blonde a manic stare.

"Well, I don't know. They both disappeared from my sight when I got blown into the air by his nen," Kurapika said giving his friend a serious look. "Your brother almost killed me, Killua. Hadn't I escaped, I could have been a pile of ashes right now."

The silver-haired young man sat back into his chair.

Gon patted the shoulder of this lad who had been his brother for five years. "Don't be so worried, ne. Your brother grew strong -"

"And that bastard is his mentor? No way! I will do everything in my power to bring him back home!"

Leorio's dark glasses dropped to his nosetip. "Eh? I thought you are breaking away with your family. But even a slight mention of Alluka makes you nervous to the bones."

"You don't understand! That brother of mine got lost for seven years. My father even declared him dead because of our lack of communication. My grandfather concluded three years ago that he might have died while undergoing his training in the real world. And he is still my little brother. And – and I can't hate him at all. He is –he is too kind and too innocent to be friends with that Spider! That jerk might hurt him! Or worse kill him!"

Those blue eyes gazed on that worried face. "I don't think so, Killua. Alluka protected Feitan. He even blew the whole market off to save that Ryodan."

"Don't panic, Killua-chan. I'm not used seeing you so hysterical like that. Your brother is surely safe," Gon said trying to console his best friend. "He blew the public market, right? For sure, with a nen like that, Mr. Feitan won't fight him."

"And that bastard might revive the Spider using Alluka," Leorio added. "It's possible -"

"Leorio!" Kurapika whispered stepping on the physician's feet. "You're making matters worse!" he said pointing to Killua's nervous face.

"Yeah, right."

"What are you going to do now?" Gon asked ignoring the other two sitting on that table with him.

"I- I think I'll inform my father about it," came the reply, the voice still obviously confused.

...

...

...

Everything was quiet. Not a sound emerged from the dark halls of the Zaoldyeck residence except for the swishing sound of the satin curtains blown mercilessly by the playful winds. A ringing sound of the telephone broke the silence.

Zeno answered the phone. "Killua! I thought you have entirely forgotten us. Have you decided to come home now and claim your inheritance?"

"Grandpa!" a somewhat hysterical voice greeted his ears.

"Eh? Why do you seem so panicky, my boy? I thought you are happy hanging around with your friends out there. Well, I must tell you that -"

"Grandpa listen! Alluka is alive!"

That news held him breathless for a moment. "What? Alluka?"

"My friend saw him on the public market of Yorknew City. Have you watched the news? That blown-off market, he blew it!"

"What? Hey, just calm down for a minute."

"No I can't! I need to find him as soon as possible! His life is in danger! Tell Kalluto about it!"

"Don't get too excited, my boy. Are you sure this news is true?"

"A hundred percent sure!" came the reply. "Bye now! I need to find him immediately!"

Zeno opened his mouth to speak but stopped when all he heard was the sound of the termination of that sudden call. The gray-haired man was left a little bit dumbfounded. That whirlwind conversation confused his impatient mind.

He shook his head for a moment. Alluka? That quiet, naïve boy who loved to walk around noiselessly on the darkest regions of their castle? They thought he was dead. They saw no sign of him. Not a even hint that he was alive. That child is indeed a Zaoldyeck. So powerful to give them this unexpected news. His son would surely be as shocked as him.

Speaking of his son, Silva was walking towards him. Still wearing his cold expression.

"Silva. I have a surprise for you," he said with grin.

"What surprise could it be, my father?" asked his successor as the patriarch of the family.

"Your son is alive," he replied.

Those white eyebrows knitted. "Of course my sons are alive."

"Alluka is alive."

Zeno's grin grew wider as Silva stood as if he was nailed on the floor.

"W-what?"

He roared with laughter. "I tell you, my son, nobody in this household is brittle enough to die without the knowledge of the whole clan. No Zaoldyeck could be that weak to die without a trace. See? He gave us a bluff and we believed. He deceived us so well."

Silva shook his head still shocked.

"Now," Zeno continued, "it is our turn to surprise him. His birthday is coming near. When was that?"

"Monday next week," Silva replied.

"Hmm.. We haven't celebrated birthday parties right? I think it is the time for us to make merry. Let's give him a fine blowout. What do you think?"

"Right, father. This calls for a celebration," Silva agreed.

Zeno nodded his head with satisfaction. "Now I think you must call Illumi to get him home."

"Yes, father."


	5. Disturbances 2:Going Home

No one else seemed to notice the light mood enveloping the famed haunted house standing proudly on the hill except for the fair glow of the risen sun and the birds chirping to each other... and the four pairs of eyes trying to regulate their zetsu on a tree nearby.

"Killua, I can't see anything inside," whispered a tanned brunet.

"Climb higher, Gon," replied the silver-haired one.

"I see a table! Haha!" shouted the other brunet, his glasses dropping to his nosetip.

"SHH!"

"Oh, sorry."

They climbed higher and higher till they finally got a view of the living room.

"Why, it's so nice and pretty inside," Gon said. "It doesn't look like a haunted house at all."

"The interior appearance is inverse to its external features," agreed the blue-eyed blonde.

"How about the ghosts? The old woman said that there are evil souls lurking on those walls. Every night, the house rumbles from the inside and evil spirits scream curses and languishes so badly that it echoes into the dense depths of the dark forest."

"How could believe that hag, Killua? Our sources told us that your brother is inside that house and the thick forest southwest is his property." There was no answer. Leorio rubbed his chin. "Hm.. The design and the landscape of this creepy place resembles your house so much. Therefore, I conclude that your brother is missing your home now."

"Right," Gon agreed.

"Wow. I never thought that your also a psychologist Leorio," Kurapika commented.

"Well, it's part of my job as a doctor. To understand the emotional phase of my patients by means of studying their overt behavior. At any rate -"

"Wait! I think the branch is breaking!" Killua interrupted.

"BREAKING?!"

A loud scream of their voices sent the birds flying as four loud, alternate thuds ended their supposed-to be-hiding strategy.

"Get off me, Gon!"

"Aww! My butt!"

"Darn!"

"Don't step on me, Killua!"

"Where are my glasses?"

"Hey! That's my shoe, Leorio!"

"How could you sit on my head, Kurapika?!"

"Are you blind?"

The presence of other auras stopped their bickering. "What are you doing here?" a cold, ghastly voice asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

An amused laughter stopped their screaming. A passing wind blew the long black hair as a King of Diamonds went tossed into the air.

"Illumi?" "Hisoka?!!"

"I heard the news, Killua," Illumi spoke. "I myself was surprised when father ordered me to take him home. Where is Alluka?"

"I don't know," Killua replied. "The villagers told us that two young men lived inside that building."

"Men?" Hisoka interrupted. "Who's the other one?"

"Probably, it was Feitan," Kurapka answered. "I saw them on the public market last night."

"The blown-off market?" the joker asked somewhat interested.

"Whatever," Illumi said. "We can't verify such information unless we go inside." He blinked. "But it seems like there's nobody inside. I can't feel any aura."

"Hm.. Zetsu. I know very well that Feitan is very good at hiding." He gave off an amused laugh. "Now, my dear, I guess we need to fry them in their own...cooking oil."

"We will hide too?" Illumi asked slightly tilting his head.

Hisoka laughed harder than ever. "Exactly. That other fellow inside deserves such. Well, he might be a nice plaything. What do you think?"

"I don't care," Illumi replied facing the door. "Father ordered me to bring my little brother back home. That's what I must do immediately. Come on, Hisoka."

"Hey! What about us?" Leorio complained.

Killua ran his fingers to his face. "Shocks! It's all so terrible."

Gon looked into him. "Terrible?"

"Why did father ever summon for Illumi? Ergh! I can smell trouble."

Illumi ignored them and went straight to the door only to stop.

"What is it?" Hisoka asked.

Illumi motioned him to keep quiet.

Hisoka nodded listening to that sweet music which held his friend's ears captivated.

"Wow. Such lovely voice," Killua whispered.

"Who's there?" Leorio shouted.

"SHH!" All five men motioned him to keep quiet.

The song stopped.

"Damn! You cut it off, Leorio!" Killua said angrily.

"And it's all my fault now, huh!"

Illumi knocked the door. There was silence.

"Wha! So silent. Seems like there's nobody inside," Gon whispered.

"How about the song? Don't tell me it's a ghost," Killua said shrugging.

The door flew open.

"AAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Leorio screamed.

Illumi tilted his head a little as he perceived a dainty figure clad in black standing at the entrance. The wind blew the long bluish-black hair aback.

"There aren't any ghosts in here, yo," said a cold voice, those golden eyes greeting the tall, expressionless face with a sharp glare. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Kurapika's eyes turned red. "Why you!"

The guy in black threw the Kuruta an insulting look. "You're here too. Peace talks?"

Chains went rushing towards the doorway when a tall figure blocked its way. "How many times will I tell you not to hurt nii-san?"

Killua's eyes widened, staring at the newcomer with eyes as purple-gray as his own. "Alluka..?"

"Killua nii-san! And Illumi nii-san is here too. Why, it's a surprise to have you here. Could you stay away please. I just have some unfinished business to attend to," he said looking at Kurapika.

"No, my brother," Killua said. "Kurapika is a friend of mine."

"But he attempted to kill nii-san!" Alluka shouted albeit in a childlike manner.

"Nii-san who?" Illumi interrupted.

"Ahm," the Ryodan spoke, "I guess it's better for us all to come inside first."

"But that red-eyed monster-"

Feitan laughed. "He's not a monster, my dear. In fact we're friends. Fighting is our way of greeting each other. Ne, Kurapika?"

Those red eyes grew redder than ever. "Yes. We're friends," Kurapika said seething with rage.

"Oh," Alluka said in surprise. "I'm sorry, Mr. Red Eyes. Come in too."

"Killua, how could this little brother of yours be so naïve? I want to kill him!" Leorio whispered as they walked inside the elegant living room.

Gon smiled innocently. "Why do you want to kill him, Leorio? He's too kind and too nice to die. And his face looked really like Killua but his hair and his build is like Illumi. It was like two different appearances be combined in one person. Right, Leorio?"

"That is attributable to the science of Genetics, Gon," Leorio explained smiling, his irked feeling suddenly disappearing as they sat on the big sofa. "The Law of Heredity states that the traits of.."

Killua seemed not to mind those scientific babbles. What he saw is his brother's fingers clasped so tightly with Feitan's palms like one who would not let go.

"I'm so sorry I don't have enough snacks for you," Feitan said. "I never thought that we will have many visitors today. Sit down for a while and I'll prepare something for you." He tried to pull his hand from Alluka, but the latter won't let him go.

"Where are you going, nii-san?"

"To the kitchen, my child. I need to prepare food for our guests."

"I'm gonna help you."

"Ah, no. Stay with them."

Alluka scratched his head. "Ai oi. Will you be okay there?"

Feitan smiled. "I'll be perfectly alright, my child. Now sit back there, dear, hm?"

Kurapika's eyes turned blue. He was stunned. How could this ruthless criminal be so tender to this young man? For all he knew, Feitan was the most cunning member of the Spider next to Hisoka. A heartless one at that. How could he...?

"We don't need anything to eat," Illumi interrupted once more. "Alluka, father orders you to go home."

Those brows raised. "When?"

"As soon as possible," came the stern reply. "And one more thing." Those black eyes looked at those hands tightly holding each other. "He orders you to come home ALONE."

"NO! I won't go home unless nii-san comes with me!" Alluka replied.

Those golden eyes seemed to brim with a pang of loneliness. "Na, you won't need me there, my child. Your family can take care of you more than I do. Well, I guess it's time for us to part our ways once more. Promise me that you will be good in there, ne?"

"Okay. Seems like it's all settled,Alluka," Illumi said emotionlessly. "Now pack your bags and I will accompany you to the airport."

"I said I won't!" Alluka shouted as loud as ever.

"I don't care. I will follow father's orders. You must go home whether you like it or not."

"Calm down, my child," Feitan said. "You can't go if you don't want to."

"I won't go home," Alluka said firmly.

"You have changed indeed, my dear brother," Illumi said standing impatiently. "You have grown stubborn. Well, I guess I need to use some nen on you." A bluish white energy emerged from him and whipped the floor till it cracked open.

Alluka's eyes grew wide with fear. But Feitan walked towards Illumi. "I won't let anybody harm my dear child. Not even his brother." And he released his own aura completely destroying the entire flooring.


	6. Going Home 2

Illumi tilted his head to the right, then to the left examining the terrible aura getting ready to consume him. If he attacks, this one will attack him back. The gyo was too strong and the nen was not yet shown. And according to Hisoka, this man defending his brother was the sole survivor of Genei Ryodan. This one must be dangerous. No, not dangerous. Very dangerous. He needs to retreat. "Uh..." he mumbled. "Alright then, Alluka. If you wish to bring him home, go ahead. "

Alluka's eyes lighted with joy. "Really?"

"I said so," Illumi said still wearing his poker-face. "Now pack your bags and I will accompany you to the airport." He walked towards the couch as if nothing happened.

Alluka pulled his "nii-san" upstairs.

Hisoka gave off an amused laugh. "Wow. I thought it's a terrible fight. Why did you retreat?"

"I was summoned to take my brother home. Not to fight some shrimp," he replied sitting back.

The joker raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Illume stared blankly at the orange-haired man just beside him. "Really what?"

Hisoka laughed. "Never mind." Then he tossed a card into the air.

The other four sitting on the long sofa simply ignored them.

"I guess they're not fighting anymore. What do you think, ne?" Gon asked.

Killua pouted. "_Ai, ambot_! Isn't it obvious?"

"But I don't get it," Gon continued with a confused look on his face. "Mr. Feitan calls Alluka his child, right? Why is Alluka calling him nii-san?"

Leorio smiled. "You don't understand the nature of affection very well. Sometimes, you will have a nickname for your best friend."

"Like Gon is a puppy?" Killua asked.

"I'm not a puppy!"

"You look like one to me."

"I don't wanna grow up a dog!"

"Puppies are cute, you know."

"Oh, it means I'm cute?"

"You're the exception to the rule."

Kurapika sat stunned not minding the boys brawling right beside him. Leorio noticed his silence. "Hey. Shake that look off your face. It's terrible."

"But...I don't get it.. Really.."

"Don't get what? That Feitan suddenly became nice? He's still human, Kurapika. And humans have soft spots too."

"I don't know if I could still carry out my plan of vengeance on him, Leorio. I badly wanted to forgive him." The blonde ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know. I don't know."

The creaking sound of the staircase caught their attention.

"Shall we go home now?" Alluka asked.

...

...

...

Silva looked at the lovely face standing in front of him. Those golden eyes were so alluring. Seductive.

"You have called for me. What do you want?" a cold voice asked.

"Sit down," he commanded motioning. "You are?"

"Feitan," came the reply. "Don't ask for my surname. I don't have any."

His brows wanted to knit but he managed not to. "You have no family?"

Those lips curved into a smile. Whether it was sweet or bitter, it's unfathomable. "Probably I have but I don't know where they are, and I don't care either."

"Frankly, I must tell you that I was very much dismayed upon knowing that my fourth child Alluka had a close bond with somebody, but I was overjoyed when I learned that his friend is a Ryodan, that you are a Spider. But," Silva stressed, his brows not moving a bit, "Illumi told me that your relationship seems questionable. What can you say about that?"

"Questionable?"

Silva laughed. "Well, is it simple friendship or something else?"

Feitan looked at the floor. "Uh, something else," he replied.

The Zaoldyeck patriarchs wanted to gape at such honest answer. "What kind of 'something else'?" Zeno asked taking the floor.

"Let's say an intimate relationship."

"How deep is that intimacy?" Zeno asked again.

"What deep?" Feitan asked back obviously annoyed. "What do you want from me by the way?"

Zeno rubbed his chin with his fingers. "You're a little bit impatient, young man. Don't you ever forget that you are inside our territory. We can kill you if we want to."

"Then I will welcome death. I'm tired chasing with it for so many years."

"W-what?" Silva's eyes widened a bit.

Alluka went inside the room interrupting the supposed-to-be interrogation.

"Nii-san, I have been looking for you!"

Silva and Zeno's jaws dropped seeing Alluka's lips touch Feitan's cheeks. "Father, can I speak to nii-san for a while?"

"Y-yes of course," Zeno managed to blurt out.

And the two walked towards the open door of the large meeting hall of the castle leaving Silva and Zeno speechless.

"Whoa.." Zeno whispered. "This is terrible..."

"Father, they're not just friends, right?"

"Right, my son. No more interrogation is needed. Your son and that man are..."

Silva shook his head slowly. "I can't believe it."

...

...

...

Hi there! good day! this one seems so uhm, whatamIgonnacallit? hai! I badly wanted to finish it off to gain my peace of mind...

hope you enjoyed it despite the fact that the writer isn't a very good one.

if you have time, please review. TC always you.

:)gyo


	7. Traces of Origin

Good evening Yue,

I just arrived here in my child's ancestral home but it was really shocking to undergo that sudden interrogation which happened a while ago. Sir Silva told me too that my child will be celebrating his birthday tomorrow.

Hmm.. I don't know what to buy for him as a gift. There aren't any stores in here either. Well, what else would I expect on this castle on top of a mountain?

...Hmm.. My child was right. This place is indeed boring compared to our home in the real world.

Out of my weariness, I decided to take myself outside the guest room for a stroll. As I walked around the silent halls, I noticed a tower secluded from the rest of the castle. The door was slightly open, inviting me to come. Out of curiosity I went inside.

The door suddenly closed the moment I stepped in. The aura of the place was unwelcoming to me that I felt like I want to shiver. I couldn't see anybody nor anything inside. Darkness filled all its corners. When my eyes finally adjusted itself to the blackness all around, I saw precious gems arranged so beautifully. I gazed onto those crystals fascinatingly. The Zaoldyecks are indeed wealthy. But I don't care at all. What I cared about is my child.

His name is Alluka, right? I felt a bit awkward upon realizing the fact that I have never asked for his name. I have given myself to him yet I don't know even a slightest information about his life nor his background. But that was the nature if our love. Never inquisitive.

My thoughts were distracted by the gleam of the sheen surface of a mirror reflecting the slightest parcel of light upon me. I walked towards the shiny thing and stared at my reflection. I have never changed indeed. I wonder what my comrades would say if they could see me now. I shook my head at such thought. But I froze when I saw my reflection smile at me.

I released my ten, trying to fight my shock. The image on the mirror laughed at me.

"It was so long ago. Do you remember me, Feitan?"

My mind went blank. "W-who are you?"

I stepped back as the man went out of the mirror. His clothes looked different though but has the same color as mine –black. But his hair was so long as if it was never cut for hundreds of years.

"You are strong indeed. I thought you have died when I left you at Ryuuseigaii thirty-two years ago. Impressive."

He walked towards me. I won't step back. I wasn't afraid of him. I have seen things even terrible than this. He can't scare me. But I never expected to talk with someone with the same face as mine.

"I suppose you are angry with me for throwing you there, my little one. But then, you must thank me for it. I gave you a chance to live longer." He smiled at me again almost sweetly.

"You –you are my father?" I asked.

"Well, sort of," he replied. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that you are so stupid indeed to look into this mirror. You see, this pretty thing is the gateway of our exalted place to the world of these ordinary humans."

"What exalted place?" I asked. I was really confused by this man's long speech. "And I'm a human! Don't you ever forget that!"

"By appearance, yes. But originally, you're not," he said calmly grinning at me. "We are descendants of the intellectual dragons which took human form.

"Our ancestors wanted to have human bodies so much," he continued. "That's why every hundred years, a newborn male is thrown into the world of humans to serve as sacrifice. If he dies, the Great Spirit will bestow our land with much, much blessings. If he lives, he will be hunted down and be burned by the Fires of Heaven to assure that our human form remains. You get it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I found no more words to say. Not even the slightest insults I used to throw at my opponents.

"Ah, your stupidity pains me much, my dear. You are the sacrifice, Feitan, and by simply looking into that mirror, the high priest was informed that you are alive. Therefore, by sunrise, he will arrive here to finish you off." He looked at me smiling an unfathomable smile. "You should be glad I warned you. Goodbye, my little one." He walked back to the mirror but I stopped him by holding his hand. "What?" he asked not looking at me.

"What will I do now? I don't want to die." For the first time in my life I felt so helpless. I would enter into any compromise. It's okay for me to die of course. But I can't die at that date. Tomorrow is my child's birthday.

He looked straight into my eyes. "Are you thinking about your beloved? Tomorrow's the anniversary of his birth, right?" he asked.

Without a choice, I nodded. I don't know how this bastard knew about my child, but I don't care at all.

"I can't do anything to help you," he said. "But perhaps if your ashes will be sprinkled into his face, he will receive the gift of eternal youth. You will die but at least he will be given the privilege to retain his youthful looks till his deathbed." He pulled his hand away from mine. "That is all I could ever tell you. Goodbye now. I wish you luck, my son. Goodbye."

And he went back to the mirror.

It was almost midnight when I returned to the room given to me in this castle. I never thought that I was indeed destined to die an offering. A sacrifice. That may be the the reason why I suffered a lot. I am a sacrifice.

Ah, my mind was so confused. I buried my face into the soft, fluffy pillows but I can't sleep at all. How about my child? Ah. I'm indeed stupid.

I don't know if this is a joke or real. Do you know, Yue? Ah. I think I'll be giving you my last gaze. Goodbye to you.

Feitan


	8. Fires of Heaven

DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT MINE.

...

...

Ah! A beautiful morning to you, Viento! It's morning, right? But it's still as dark as night. It's two a.m.

I feel really good today! I am already sixteen years old! Ahm..well, I know that my family won't ever celebrate such unimportant occasion, especially like this that the celebrant is the least important member of the family –me. But it's okay. I am still as happy as I can be. My nii-san is here with me.

He went inside my room last night. Well, what would you expect me to do? I took him in. And he started to tell me something strange.

"My child, even if I'm gone, you'd stay good, ne? If you miss me, just look up into the sky and I'll be there," he said stroking the strands of hair on my sweaty face.

"Don't speak of such terrible thing, nii-san. You love me, right? If you love me you won't leave me," I said looking into his eyes.

He never answered me. He just smiled.

I never fully understood what he was trying to tell me. But by the lonely tone of his voice, ah! I really don't know!

I don't care at all. What's important is to have him beside me, right, my friend?

...

...

...

It was morning. The fog rising from the earth cleared up to reveal the surface of the famed peak of Kukuruu Mountain. But an eerie flapping of wings could be heard every now and then.

The phone of the Zaoldyeck household rang. Zeno answered the call. "Yes, Goto? What is it?"

"Please look into the window, master. There is a commotion here in the servant's quarter. There are winged creatures all over the place. The servants are afraid to go outside," came the reply.

Zeno opened the curtains. He was astounded. A flock of dragons! How could it be? These creatures are thought to be extinct. Well, seems like that theory of extinction isn't true.

"I see it now," he said to the person on the next line. "Command all servants to stay inside the quarters. Lock the doors. Alright?"

"How about you, master?" the chief servant asked.

The old Zaoldyeck laughed. "Hey, why do you worry about us? This is our home. We are the masters here." He ended the call.

He turned to look at Silva still gazing at those deadly monsters, their golden eyes shining under the beams of the rising sun. But that fascinated gaze turned into a shocked one as the dragons transformed into humans clad in white clothing, hairs falling cascading to their feet , and faces as beautiful as those of angels. The shock grew even more terrible as the windows of the castle opened without the movement of their hands.

Zeno stepped back as those lovely creatures flew till three of them were inside the very place the two patriarchs were standing.

"By the power bestowed upon me me by the mighty dragons of the sky, I demand you to bring the sacrifice before us," a man in a flowing white robe said in a powerful voice.

"What sacrifice are you talking about, my friends?" Zeno asked albeit confused.

That beautiful face remained calm. "We know very well that the sacrifice is here. I saw him myself ."

Silva stepped forward in defense of his father. "Excuse me, but as I see it, you are barking at the wrong tree. I can't allow any person to step inside my house an accuse my family of something we don't know anything about. Moreover, I think you are committing trespassing as of this moment."

The man in a knight attire beside the robed guy frowned in seeming annoyance. "How dare you insult His Reverence!"

But the leader of the group remained as calm as ever. "Do not let anger devour you, Sanghyun." Then he turned his face back to Silva. "Sire, I know he is inside your abode. Just hand him over us and we will leave you peacefully as soon as we perform the ritual."

"What ritual?" Zeno asked.

The Sanghyun guy raised his sword to strike the teasing old man but the leader stopped him. "How many times will I ever tell you to hold your violent emotions?"

"I apologize, Your Reverence."

"Are you a priest?" Silva asked.

"Not just a priest, you scum! The Highest Priest of the Temple of the Great Spirits!" Sanghyun interrupted.

"Well, I guess you are wasting our time, my friends. Hand him to us," the priest said.

Zeno shrugged. "How would we hand that person to you if we don't even know his name?"

"Perhaps you know Feitan?"

The Zaoldyecks looked at each other. "FEITAN?!"

"Father? Who are they?" Silva heard a voice behind him. It was Alluka walking hand on hand with his "nii-san".

The high priest smiled. "The Spirit of the Heavens are giving the favor to us. The sacrifice is here."

...

...

...

Feitan looked at the faces in front of him. "Yo," he said. "This one is the high priest if I'm not mistaken."

Alluka looked at him then at the priest. "Nii-san, you know him?"

"Not exactly, my child," he answered cupping those cheeks with his palms. "My dear, I am going to die now. Promise me you'll be a good child alright?"

"Die? They'll kill you?" Alluka asked horrified. "No! I won't let them! I will protect you nii-san!"

"Ah, you don't understand. If I die, if I get burned and become ashes, eternal youth will be yours my child."

Tears welled on those purple-gray eyes. "I don't want to stay young forever if it means living without you! I will die with you if I have to!"

The other people in the house went out in their rooms to watch the scene.

"Killua, what is happening, ne? Who are these pretty people around? They do have gold eyes like Mr. Feitan. Why is Alluka-chan crying? It's his birthday, right?"

"Yeah, Gon."

Leorio shook his head. Kurapika stared blankly at the windows as those majestic beings floated in the air.

The high priest shook his head. "A waste of time indeed," he whispered silently and opened his book. He took untied the shroud tied to his waist and veiled his head with it.

"_Hear the words of eternal freedom, oh children of the skies!" _he declared in a loud voice._ "The skies will shine as bright as the sun. The moon will be shattered into priceless diadems. And the Fires of Heaven shall descend upon the face of the earth! A gift of the hundred years has finally come! Oh, Holy Fire, consume our souls!"_

"_OH, HOLY FIRE, CONSUME OUR SOULS!"_

"_Hark! The Divine Flame is showering it's glory upon His lowly children! Hail the Fires of Heaven!"_

"_HAIL THE FIRES OF HEAVEN!"_

"They're chanting!" Kurapika said. "Feitan, if you are truly in love with Alluka, you must leave right now!"

He looked around. Alas! Every side of the castle was surrounded by those flying creatures! There was no way they could pass through.

"_He showered His glory upon His lowly children! Hail the Fires of Heaven!"_

"_HAIL THE FIRES OF HEAVEN!"_

Alluka wept louder than ever as he saw a sparkling flame pull Feitan away and wrap him in a burning embrace.

"My child, promise me you'll behave properly, ne? You also need to learn how to take care of yourself, okay? And don't ever run away from your home again, my dear. You might get lost in the city."

"_As beautiful as the majesty of a thousand flowers! Hail the Fires of Heaven!"_

"_HAIL THE FIRES OF HEAVEN!"_

Alluka tried to use his nen but the pressure of the chanting voices hindered him from doing so. Even Silva, Zeno, Kurapika and the rest tried to prevent the cruel ritual but even their ten seemed to be blocked by the powerful nen of those beautiful beings.

"_He turned His merciful eyes towards His lowly children! Oh, Holy Flame consume our souls in Your loving care. Hail the Fires of Heaven!"_

"_HAIL THE FIRES OF HEAVEN!"_

Alluka knelt on the floor. "Please I beg you! Don't kill my nii-san, please! I beg you!"

"_As glorious as the face of the rising sun! Hail the Fires of Heaven!"_

"_HAIL THE FIRES OF HEAVEN!"_

"Nii-san!"

"My child, I'm giving my last gift to you now. But I can't hand it to you personally. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault, nii-san! It's this stupid priest and his fires! But I can't get you out of that big thing."

"_As merciful as a mother's bosom! Hail the Fires of Heaven!"_

"_HAIL THE FIRES OF HEAVEN!"_

The priest removed the veil from his head. " _Oh, merciful Spirit, we offer to you our choicest gift. Accept our sacrifice!"_

"_ACCEPT OUR SACRIFICE!_"

The fire suddenly vanished. Feitan dropped into the floor. Alluka caught him in his arms. "Nii-san, please don't leave me! Please!"

Feitan forced his lips to smile.

"_Spirit of the Highest Heavens, accept our sacrifice!"_

"_ACCEPT OUR SACRIFICE!"_

Alluka brushed his lips on that beautiful face he adored so much.

"_Spirit of the Highest Heavens, accept our sacrifice!"_

"_ACCEPT OUR SACRIFICE!"_

All of a sudden, the once that dainty figure was broken into ashes. Alluka shook his head, tears falling down his face. "Nii-san!" He tried to catch the smallest remains of his beloved, but even those were deprived to him, blown by the wind towards his face.

The high priest smiled with seeming satisfaction at the success of the ritual. He closed the book. "_Now, people of the skies, the Great Spirits had accepted our offering_." Then he turned his face towards Alluka. "_Now, young man, since your beloved's ashes were sprinkled to your very face, you shall receive the gift every person in your world would ever envy --the gift of eternal youth._"

Alluka remained clutching his hair fiercely still weeping.

Illumi blinked as the golden-eyed creatures flew away to the skies. He walked towards his younger brother crying so silently. "Alluka.." There was no answer. "Alluka.."

Every person gasped in horror as the once silent yet joyful Alluka jumped out of the windows of that tower, six hundred meters above the stony ground.

...

...

...

Killua stood still as the chaplain performed the funeral rites on the very spot where his brother died. He sighed as his father Silva marked the grave with a tombstone.

"Ne, Killua, don't be so sad. Na... It will never happen again."

"You're right, Gon. It will never happen again because it happened already," the silver-haired young man said bowing his head.

...

...

**THE END.**

...

...

WHOooohoooooo yeah! I finished it! Ai, ai, ai, ai,ai ! I will have peace of mind regarding this fic. Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Haha!

Well, did it really suck? Hehe.

Please review just the same if you have sufficient time. haiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TC always you and GOD Bless.

:)gyo


End file.
